The Proposal
by MissLeovenpius
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy want to get married. Rose needs Draco's acceptance. She meets him and it turns into a really strange situation. Trio DM/RW/SM


Rose smooth back her silk skirt once more while she crossed her long legs. She was sitting on an emerald green velvety wingback chair from the huge library of Malfoy Manor waiting for Draco Malfoy's arrival. She and Scorpius have been dating each other for five years and after arguing and discussing the pros and bad things about getting married, he proposed it to her.

But not everything was going on as well as planned and now Rose had to meet up with his fiancée father looking forward his approval. The thing that worried her most wasn't the meeting instead it was the effect Draco Malfoy had in her since she was a teenager.

She heard footsteps coming through the corridor, the door opened and there was him. Draco Malfoy in all his magnificence entered the room wearing carbon grey robes and his blond nearly white lacks perfectly combed. Rose stared at him before he spoke.

'_Good evening, Miss Weasley. I hope you haven't waited too much. Scorpius is on his way'_ He removed his coat and sat opposite her. He was wearing a tailored- and expensive- suit which made him look even more attractive. Rose sighed '_Are you bored, Miss Weasley_?' His eyes were looking deep into her making her shiver. '_You don't have to be nervous at all. You are not unfamiliar to me. I have known you since your First Year at Hogwarts when you were good friends with Scorpius. When was it? Eleven years ago?'_

'_Ten, Mr. Malfoy. I'm nearly a year younger than Scorpius. I'm twenty-one_' She crossed her legs once more without realising the small triangle which formed between her legs and the skirt revealing a small part of her lacy underwear catching the man's attention.

'_Isn't it funny? You were only just two kids who were just good friends and suddenly you were snogging in the back yard of my house_' Rose froze and opened her eyes in surprise. '_How do you know that? We always took care of you or Astoria in case you were around'_

'_As well as you always had an eye on me, Miss Weasley. I did the same since you turned into a sweet sixteen girl. Please, don't be a kid. Did you really think that I allow you to stay in my house every summer just to be with Scorpius? You may call me a pervert but the way you have ever looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking, wasn't the way a good girl would look at a grown up man who can be her father'_

Rose blushed, her head looking to the ground. Everything she has done to keep her secret hidden was useless. The main inspiration in her fantasies always knew it. She tightened her legs and looked through the window full of embarrassment. This only could happen to her. Scorpius may know it too, she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the soft touch of a stroke on her thigh going under her skirt hem.

'_What...what are you doing _?' He stopped and arched a well-defined eyebrow. '_I'm doing what both of us have been waiting for. Tell me, do you really want me to stop_?' He continued his approach reaching her stockings garter. '_So you are one of those girls who wear this kind of tights. Naughty and sexy... the way I like it' _

'_So does your son, my boyfriend_' Draco looked at her once more. 'Really? What else does he like? I bet he loves that lacy underwear you are wearing' 'Yes, he...ooh' Draco soaked her most intimate area above her knickers in a way she couldn't help but moan. '_Do you moan like that when my son touches here?_' Draco touched her in a more intense soak this time making her gasped. '_Yes, he does. He is even better'_ Draco inserted two of his digits into her with her knickers still on. Rose rolled her eyes, one of her dreams was becoming real and she only could think of Scorpius. '_Sure he is. He has learnt it from me_.' She felt how he removed her underwear wisely and repeated the action._' I enjoy it much more when a woman is not completely shaved but she takes care of it, just like you, Miss Weasley'_ He started to pump his fingers in and out of her floads slowly making Rose feel like she was going to die. _'Please...ohh'_ Draco looked at the girl, her eyes were nearly closed and her mouth was a perfect circle. '_Please what? Wasn't Scorpius better than me?_' Draco introduced one more digit and started to pump her faster. He only had eyes for the woman his son loved and the way she was moving her hips towards his fingers. She opened her eyes and squeezed her vagina muscles making the man groan. _'How can you do that?'_ Rose smiled, if she was going to cheat, she would take it as far as she could. '_Your son loves me to do this while we shag. He always says that it feels like I'm going to take him all inside of me'_ Rose smirked. Scorpius always said that the way she spoke during sex relationships had a huge effect on him and so did with his father. '_You're a little slut. How can my son choose you as a wife, Miss Weasley?_' Draco pulled out his fingers and inserted them roughly. '_Including that he loves me and I love him; I'm the best fuck of his...ahh...life'_ Draco started to rub her clit making her feel even more aroused. She felt the heat concentring on that spot like always happened when Scorpius did the same to her. '_Oh...fuck...You are making me ...' 'Say it, darling. I make you what? ''You...make me...oh Merlin' _Rose felt how her orgasm hit her making her slide down to the floor legs spread open to the man. '_Did you enjoy it, Miss Weasley?_' Draco leaned over kissing her in a fierce way. He descended to her jaw and then her neck, leaving red marks. She rolled her fingers through his silky hair letting out a gasp.

Draco snapped off her blouse and delighted on the view of a silk see-through emerald green bra. He cupped her tiny breasts in his hands. '_You can't imagine how proud I'm right now of you, Miss Weasley. Any Slytherin would fuck you right here'_ Rose laughed '_Your son was the Sly who would take it off me'_ Draco smirked '_He's no longer doing that. At least not today_.' He pulled of her right tit and sucked the dusty pink nipple, Rose could only moan against his ear, making his boner bigger. The other hand went to the other breast, squeezing it gently. '_Mr. Malfoy...don't stop...ahh_' Draco pinched softly her left nipple '_Do you like that, Miss Weasley?' 'I...do' 'Has my son ever done this to you?_ _Answer me.'_ Rose moaned when he pinched it again _'No, ever'_

His erection was hurting him and he wanted the girl to solve the problem. He guided her hand to his pants. 'See _the way you turn me on, Miss Weasley. I want you to suck my dick, Miss Weasley. I want you to do it the same way you did to my son two years ago at the Minister Ball' _

Rose opened her eyes; she decided to be a little mischievous. '_Did you like to watch me doing Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy?'_ Rose put a hand on the man's chest making his head stay on the edge of the sofa. _'Were you starring there all the time?_' She descended her hand slowly down to his clasped belt. '_Neither you or my son were discreet. Everyone could have seen you...or hear you' _

'_But the one who saw us was you, Mr Malfoy'_ Rose undid his belt when she was about to unzip his pants, her skirt stuck in her hips not allowing her to move. '_There's a problem, '_ Draco who was nearly in heaven opened his eyes. '_What happens now, darling?_' Rose leaned back and touched her body. '_We both have a lot of clothes on, Mr. Malfoy.' 'Don't worry, darling'_ Draco removed the rest of the clothes with a spell. The sight of the woman touching herself was too much. He changed his position and kissed her, both on their knees. He took Rose's head down while he was standing up. _'Just like your son, Mr. Malfoy. The dominating type._' Rose smiled at the sight of his cock. It was thicker than Scorpius but no longer. She saw his veins pounding and some pre-cum on the typ. She licked her lips. She kept staring at the men and took him completely in her mouth.

'_Oh...Merlin...how can you just do that so easily. No woman before could'_

Rose pulled off and smirked '_I have had a lot of practice with your son. Want to know what I enjoy the most about Malfoy men, Mr Malfoy_?' The man looked at again at her '_Tell me, pretty'_ Rose took the top of his dick in her lips and pulled off again making the man gasp _'So far, all of them are circumcised' _

She started licking his pounding veins; it was what she loved the most about giving a blowjob. She took the rest of his pulsing cock in her hands beginning to stroke him softly increasing them near his balls. '_Oh Morgan… How often do you do this to my son, wicked witch?'_

Rose took him deeper and cupped his balls with her left hand. She inverted her way till she was able to talk again. _'If he's a good boy, maybe twice a day' 'You are a slut, sweetie. Who would ever think this of Hermione-Prude-Granger?'_ Rose exhaled on his dick _'She might be a prude but she was the one who gave the lips which are sucking your cock' _Without hearing his answer (which died between his half-closed lips) she hugged his dick with her mouth all the way back until her nose hit the man's hip-bones; a second later, she could feel the man's fingers running through her now destroyed curls as his son always did. Draco started to pound fucking her mouth '_Do you like this, darling?_' Rose bite him softly in response '_Oh…Fuck…If I knew earlier that you were like this, I won't have waited'_ His movements became faster and Rose had to pulled off coughing _'I couldn't breathe, Ferret!'_

A bit of rage flooded his eyes _'What have you just called me, red-head bitch?_' Rose smiled while Draco was still upset and took him setting her own rhythm. She sank herself tightening her lips and cupping his balls. Draco started to pound again in a slower way. He was feeling his balls tense knowing he was going to cum soon. He felt a strange movement done by her tongue and couldn't help it; he spread his seed in her throat. Draco looked down, the girl was looking at him while she was taking the last drop of cum she could get. Rose removed her lips, his fluids still in her mouth. Rose played with it with her tongue and swallowed it. She delighted when she saw his eyes filling with an even more lustful sight.

'_Do you also do that to my son, darling?_' Draco asked relaxed. _'Only if he gives me something in exchange, Mr. Malfoy'_

'_Something like what, my dear?_' Rose lied down on her back and touched herself, all her juices running down. _'Do you think you could give me something in exchange, Mr. Malfoy?'_ She started rubbing her clit. _'I think I can, sweetie'_

Draco placed the girl's body on the couch and kissed her again. He looked down at the girl. Silver meeting sky. Her lips were open and Draco could only kiss her again. _'You are beautiful, Miss Weasley.'_ Rose smiled and kissed him. '_I still want my payback, ferret'_ Draco bit her on her neck as response and continued down her body. He kissed her cleavage and descended, reaching her belly button. His right hand reached her breast and squeeze it while he placed himself between her legs. He smelled the scent of her womanhood and delighted on it.

He looked up to her. Rose was biting her lip and urge was standing by her eyes. _'Please, Mr Malfoy. Go on.'_ Draco's tongue dug in her folds, his nose hitting her clit making Rose groan in ecstasy. _'Oh…Merlin'_ Rose put a hand on Draco's hair making him deep inside here even more. Rose arched unconsciously. _'I want more, Mr. Malfoy'_ Draco stopped his strokes down there and started kissing her left groin, his hand tickle the back of her knee. _'Sure, sweetie'_ A short laugh escaped from her lips when he touched her ankle.

'_So I guess that I know which your weak point is'_ Draco smiled and kissed her ankle. The girl had driven him crazy for years and now there she was, sharing more than a few polite words with him.

Rose looked at Draco, she had fancied him since she was a pre-teen and now he was about to make love to her. His dick was ready again. _'And I guess someone is claiming some attention'_

Draco smiled at her, she was a kinkier than he had thought and he just could kiss her once more. He led his dick to her vagina and sank slowly in her. Rose bleat when he filled her. He felt stronger than Scorpius inside her and Draco was felt much more powerful.

Draco gasped, the girl was really tight and he felt his penis bounded by her walls. _'Such a wonderful woman, Miss Weasley'_ He pushed himself harder making the girl moan with each thrust.

Draco settled her legs in his shoulders, making the rhythm go faster. _'Oh… Draco'_ Rose sat up and kissed him. She removed her legs from his shoulders and surrounded his hips. She kissed him once more and put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands in her back and stood up. Rose felt him deeper inside her.

Suddenly she felt the touch of another pair of hands in her breast, cuddling them softly. _'So, Rose. You finally made it. You are fucking my father.'_ Rose froze and Draco stopped his thrusting. _'Scor…Scorpius…I didn't mean to it was just…' 'Shhh, dear… it's Ok. You don't know how horny it made me watching you doing my father. Neither you or him heard me when I came in.' _Scorpius kissed her and caught her lower lip with his teeth; Rose felt his erection at the end of her back. He was completely naked. '_And father, I have never known that facet of you. Such an expertise lover'_ Draco smirked while he saw her son kissing the girl. Draco started again thrusting his dick setting a slow rhythm. Rose moaned while Scorpius bit her tongue. She felt a lubricating spell filling her ass. She knew what was going to happen.

Scorpius slid his hand down to her folds and started to rub her clit. Scorpius thrust inside her roughly and Rose shouted. Both men were thrusting into her. Rose felt in heaven. She leaned into Scorpius chest and passed her fingers through his hair.

'_Look at us father, as you have always done'_ Draco looked at his son who was smiling while he kissed the girl's neck and touching her sweet womanhood. Draco thrust roughly feeling anger running through his veins. His son always knew about his most desirable obsession. '_Just like that, father. She has always wanted you between her legs.' _

Hearing those words on Scorpius' lips make Rose feel more aroused and she knew her orgasm was coming soon. Draco thrust roughly and deeper hitting her cervix and making her reach that point. Rose clenched him and she could feel his seed filling her. Draco put her down to the floor and she would have fall if Scorpius wasn't behind her.

'_Are you tired, father? Well, you can enjoy our show while you recover.'_ Scorpius led Rose loose body to his father desk. He made her lye there her upper body, in a position in which his father was able to see them fucking.

Rose looked right; Draco was wanking while Scorpius was pounding into her tight hole. Draco's cock was again erect. No woman before made him so horny, especially if she was being fucked by his own flesh. Draco looked at her face, her cheeks were colored and she was breathing flurried. Draco looked at his son, so young and so strong. He was pounding hard into her and she seemed to like it. Draco stood up and walked towards her. _'Open your mouth, darling'_

Rose obliged, her senses were confused and she could just feel an excessive pleasure. She took him as far as she was lying on a table. _'Didn't know Rose turned you on so much, father. Who would have guessed it?'_ Rose pushed herself down against Scorpius dick. Scorpius came out of her and started to tease her pussy. _'And who would have guessed you would be so willing to my father desires.'_ He introduced himself down to her folds.

Rose felt in ecstasy again, having both of them filling her holes was such an amazing experience. Her moans were silenced because of the older Malfoy's penis. _'Father, did you know that Rose fingered herself thinking of you'_ Draco pushed his dick faster into her throat. _'Did you, my darling?'_ Rose nodded looking at his face, she bit the head of his cock making him groan. _'Do you want to know the first time we made it, father?'_ Draco gasped, Rose's tongue was marvelous. _'Yes, I do'_ Scorpius thrust faster in her, making her unable to continue with her duty. He took her hair and made her lean back '_Do you want me to tell him, Rose?'_ Rose looked at Draco; he was much sexier than in her fantasies and she missed having him inside her.

'_I do. But I want to change positions.'_ Rose removed Scorpius and walked towards the older Malfoy. She kissed him and hugged his dick in her hand. _'There's a part of me which you don't have tasted yet, Mr. Malfoy'_ She took him and impaled herself feeling the man in her arse.

'_And now, Scorpius, you can tell him about it.'_ Rose lied down on the desk and started sucking her boyfriend. Scorpius smirked. _'You don't know how hot you look like this, being fucked by my father.'_ Rose licked his head and took him deeply. _'Oh…Morgan'_ Draco slaped his son while he enjoyed the freckled ass of the girl. _'I want you to tell me that story while I do Rose, son'_ Draco pounded her in a slow path. Scorpius looked at the point in which his girlfriend joined his father. He knew he was enjoying it. _'Well, once I came into Rose place at night and I could only hear some …ahh…fuck …Rose…you're…ahh'_ Rose sucked him up. _'Noises and…ahh…then I saw…fuck Rose…fingering herself wearing only …a…ahh…Slythering tie and…moaning our surname. She was so sexy and I…oh gosh…couldn't do anything else except...you know what.'_

Rose felt how Draco's path and Scorpius' breathing were becoming erratic. She moved back and forward faster. Scorpius came first in her mouth and she swallowed him. Draco resisted only two more thrust and collapsed in her back.

Scorpius kissed her placing her in his arms. Draco looked at them. They formed a perfect couple. He had to resign; she was the best choice for his son. He sighed and turned back looking for his clothes.

'_Father, what is the matter?'_ Scorpius and Rose looked nervous at Draco. _'I have to arrange a meeting with your mother.'_ Scorpius frowned. _'Why? Does she need any money?'_ Draco smiled while he was putting on his clothes on. _'No, Scorpius. Not every day your only child gets engaged with the woman of his life.'_ Scorpius shouted excited. _'You allow me to marry Rose?'_ Draco smiled _'I do. Have fun kids, I leave you both alone in home'_ Draco looked at them; they were kissing again, his son between the legs of Rose.

He opened the door and disposed to leave the room before he left, he could heard a whisper coming out of his son's lips. _'We have to convince your parents. Do you think your mother will agree to do something like this?_


End file.
